The Touch that Burns
by PointOfView
Summary: AU: Another point of view on what happened in the year between Season 5 and 6.  The events following "Swan Song" have affected Sam Winchester more than the producers have revealed.  Just another idea of what should have happened in the season premiere.


_Authors Note: I have never considered myself a writer. In fact, I will be the first person to point out that I basically suck at the entire process which is normally a blessing as I have more time to read fics. However every once in a while an idea crawls into my head and just won't get out until I drag it out... (and believe me - my mind is a scary place without having rabid plot bunnies trying to me insane). _

_Thank Phx (I know I do) for anything good you might find in this fic. Not only was her fic the inspiration for my own but she gave my own humble offering a quick beta that improved it a hundred fold. I would also like to thank geminigrl11 and faye_dartmouth for putting up with my in general. You all rock!_

_Please note this is a multi-chapter fic. It is complete though all chapters have not been cleaned up. I will do my best to post a new chapter every day barring any emergencies at work (the kind that turn my 12 hour days into 17 hour ones - you all know the feeling). I hate posting a WIP but I really had to get this posted before the next episode airs tonight just in case the writers forget the Sammy-love again._

With practiced skill Bobby slowly pushed the door open preventing any sound from alerting his uninvited guest that the pissed off owner of the house was home. Silently he crept through the dark kitchen toward the pounding sound coming from the hunter's library.

Taking a deep breath Bobby took a moment to assess the situation before blasting *whatever* was fool enough to mess with a hunter. With his back pressed firmly against the wall, his view into the room was blocked but more importantly he was now in perfect range to catch anything coming out of his library. The noises continued but now Bobby could make out a single muffled voice between the erratic banging. _And what was that noise? It almost sounded like a sob? What am I dealing with here? An upset spirit or a junkie coming off a trip? _Bobby was becoming more confused by the minute but human or monster the hunter was confident he could handle the situation.

'_You think a thief would have more sense than to make such a racket. Sounds like the dang fool is trying to beat a hole in my floor. Must be high as a kite or -'_ Bobby thought as he leveled his shotgun and stepped through the doorway hitting the light switch with his free hand _'- suicidal'_.

The sudden light revealed a human form on the floor curled tightly on his side, face hidden in the fabric of a dirty worn jacket sleeve. Spasms rocked the large frame as the body raised slightly to slam a fist solidly into the floor as another strangled sob pierced the silence. The entire scene played out in moments, and then there was nothing. No sound. No movement. No swift pleas to be left unharmed as the intruder realized he was no longer alone. Bobby would have sworn he was now watching over a corpse had a single whisper not floated across the room.

'M sry."

Bobby didn't understand the words but he recognized bone searing grief when he heard it. Hell, he had been living in a world of twisted pain and agony ever since –

"I'm sorry." The plea was louder no longer muffled by layers of fabric as the figure shifted his arm pulling at his hair before forcefully hitting the floor again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry -"

Bobby wasn't sure what frightened him more the erratic behavior of his unwanted guest or the wave of familiarity that washed through him as the man began to cry again.

"- Dean. I tried - "

A resounding boom covered any further pleas as the shotgun fell from limp fingers onto the hard wood floor and a shower of lead ripped into a pile of books inches from the man's out stretched arm. Debris mixed with dirty brown hair went unnoticed and soft tear filled whimpers continued to fill the room.

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm so sorry. They're gone and it's my fault. I tried to control him. I tried so hard. I just wasn't strong enough. I wasn't good enough. I killed Cass. I killed –"

Loud sobs broke the monologue and Bobby quickly lost count of the blows reigned down as grief physically broke free from the young man on his floor.

"I killed him. I killed Bobby and you'll never forgive me. He's gone and it's all my fault and I'm so –"

There was no air to fill his starved lungs - no strength left to fight gravity and Bobby staggered forward to keep from falling. Thoughts swirled through Bobby's mind like a whirlwind. _How-? Why-? Could he-? Does he think-? How long has-? I'm so sorry son._ But only one could break the damn and scratch past his constricted throat.

"Sam?"

The lanky body curled tighter on itself drawing dirty arms protectively over his head and continued to plead forgiveness from whatever ghosts only he could hear.

"Sam?" Bobby tried again as he slowly moved closer to the young man. He noted the tremors that continued to race through tight muscles.

As he drew closer to his goal the hunter could smell the lingering stench of dirt and mildew and decay. The floor lamp by the desk provided enough light to make out the shadow of a new stain on the area rug surrounding Sam's frame. _The dang idgit must have lied down soaking wet. No wonder he's shaking._

The hunter stopped within an arm's distance crouching down beside the still form. Bobby watched closely for any sign the young man would respond to his presence. He knew he was being a damn fool, knew he couldn't be sure this wasn't a monster, a thing wearing the skin of the young man he loved as his own son. But hearing the soft voice crying for his brother had torn a new hole in his battered heart. He could have no sooner put a bullet in his own brain than not reach out for the destroyed soul lying on his floor.

"Sam? Son, can you hear me?" Bobby asked as he gently placed his own trembling hand on the young man's shoulder.

Sam immediately reacted to the touch by uncurling his body. For a moment Bobby felt a surge of relief as the young man finally opened his eyes and –

- began to _**scream.**_

~ _TBC_

_Wow, my first cliff. What do ya'll think of the view from up here? _


End file.
